


Bugster tidur?

by Mikurira



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Emu menemui Parado yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya dengan damai. Memangnya Bugster tidur? Emu tidak tahu.





	Bugster tidur?

Bugster tidur? Memangnya Bugster bisa tidur?

Emu yang baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit setelah menyelesaikan shiftnya hari itu terdiam menatap Parado yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam, dan napasnya teratur. Bugster tidur? Memangnya bisa? Jujur saja kalau ia tidak pernah melihat Poppy tidur—sungguh. Tapi apakah Bugster tidur? Emu bertanya-tanya.

Lelaki itu kemudian membungkuk menatap wajah damai Parado yang sedang tertidur. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

“Bugster bisa tidur?” Emu mengeluarkan isi pikirannya tanpa sadar. Mulutnya kemudian ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya dengan cepat karena kaget. Ia takut membangunkan lelaki itu—oh, tetapi kemudian ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia takut kalau lelaki itu terbangun. Padahal kan tidak masalah? Lagipula itu ranjang Emu, kalau tidak dibangunkan, Emu mau tidur di mana?

Lelaki bermarga Houjou itu kemudian terdiam, memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu dalam diamnya. Sebenarnya ia cukup tampan—rambutnya terlihat lembut. Huh? Emu nyaris menampar diri sendiri karena memiliki pemikiran demikian. Tapi benar juga, selama ini Emu tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang Bugster. Apakah mereka makan? Apakah mereka tidur? Emu tidak tahu.

Tanpa sadar, Emu sudah memegang lembut rambut lelaki di depannya perlahan—mengusapnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, Emu?” Parado membuka matanya, memegang pergelangan tangan Emu dengan kuat. Emu buru-buru menarik dirinya kaget, tetapi tangannya sudah terlanjur terperangkap.

“E-Ehh?” Emu bingung harus berkata apa, tapi Parado kemudian tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

“Kalau mau tidur disini, bilang saja Emu, aku tidak menolak,” kata Parado menarik tubuh Emu dan membiarkannya berbaring di sebelahnya.

Kasur itu sempit—Emu tinggal di apartemen kecil di dekat Rumah Sakit Seito yang hanya berharga beberapa puluh ribu yen sebulan, jadi wajar saja kalau ia hanya memiliki sedikit perabotan secukupnya. Satu kasur kecil untuknya, sebuah meja tulis untuk menulis laporan, dan satu buah lemari untuk menyimpan pakaiannya. Dan demi hal apapun, Emu bisa yakinkan kalau kasur ini terlalu sempit untuk dua orang, percayalah.

“Paraaaaado,” Emu mencoba mencoba bangkit dari posisinya sekarang, tetapi Parado sudah terlanjur memeluknya dengan erat. Menyusahkan Emu untuk keluar dari posisinya ketika itu.

“Heheh,” Emu bisa mendengar sedikit suara tawa Parado di belakangnya. Ia bisa merasakan rambut lembut Parado di tengkuk lehernya menggelitik. Emu wajahnya memanas, ia kemudian berhenti memberontak, “kau sudah berjuang keras, Emu,” ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menepuk kepala Emu.

Lelaki yang ditepuk merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada orang yang menghargai kerja kerasnya selama ini untuk menjadi dokter—oh, demi apa Emu menjadi melankolis di tengah malam begini?

“Parado—”

Emu kaget saat merasakan tenaga yang memeluknya erat telah melemah. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan Parado yang terlelap di belakangnya.

 _Bugster tidur... kah?_ Ucapnya dalam hati membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Parado yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan tenang.

Lelaki itu kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya perlahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya. Mungkin karena Parado adalah bugsternya? Entahlah. Emu tersenyum kecil dalam diamnya, sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin tidur bersama seseorang tidak buruk juga. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Begitu Emu terlelap, Parado kemudian membuka matanya.

"Emu..." ucapnya mengelus rambut Emu lembut, "Bugster tidak tidur, tahu?" lanjutnya lagi mengusap pipi Emu tersenyum.


End file.
